The invention relates to a glove for treating a surface, said glove having a wall coming in contact with the inner face of the hand, namely the palm of the hand, and a wall covering the outer face of this hand, namely the back of the hand.
The prior art provides numerous gloves one of whose walls, generally that applied to the palm of the hand, is provided with fastening means able to cooperate with complementary means disposed on the back of a replaceable pad designed to treat a surface to sand, polish, clean, or glaze it. This is the case in references FR 2242044, FR 2588728, GB 2,368,776, GB 2,260,889, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,792.
In reference FR 2864751, the applicant remedied certain defects in these treatment gloves by adding means of thermal and/or mechanical protection in the glove wall that receives, on one side, the replaceable treatment pad and, on the other side, the support of the hand.
This enabled the product to be launched and other drawbacks to be detected.
In the embodiment chosen and marketed, the glove is a mitt whose lower face has fastening means such as a textile with hooks or spurs, while the pad is formed of a layer with a facing on one side for the desired scraping, polishing, cleaning, or massage function and a loop-type textile on the other side participating in fastening to the hooks or spurs on the mitt.
With this arrangement, from one and the same mitt, various functions can be carried out by changing the nature of the facing and hence of the replaceable pad which covers the entire surface of the mitt. This range of functions is combined with an assortment of mitt dimensions matching the usual glove sizes and an assortment of different mitts for right-handed or left-handed wearers. There is consequently a large number of replaceable pads to be manufactured, stocked, and offered for sale, adding a constraint to distribution management that slows down and even impedes marketing of the product.
This constraint cannot be reduced by making replaceable pads in smaller dimensions or shapes adapted for universal fastening to all mitt types because, first, movements of the glove on the surface to be treated may cause the edges of the pad to catch on rough spots or level changes in the surface and, second, exposure of the hand by the pad may cause it to burn in the area of the mitt not covered by this removable element.
It should be recalled here that, in addition to improving sanding, polishing, or massage, this type of glove sets out to eliminate all burns or injuries to the hand by excessive rubbing of the skin on the walls of the glove and the surface to be treated.